Learning to Rely on Gibbs
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: Tony realizes that being sick doesn't always mean being alone.


**This was inspired by my recent bout with food poisoning. I wanted to die for a week. I thought my stomach would come up through my throat I was so sick. Anyway, this is what came of my ordeal.**

Tony rolled over and darted for the bathroom. He made it just in time to empty is stomach into the big white porcelain bowl beside the sink. The vomiting lasted for all of eight minutes before he was finally given relief and allowed to sit back against the large tub. Sweat had started to trickle down his face and his fever had spiked, he knew because the shivers told him so. He wanted to go back to bed but was afraid to move in case the vomiting continued. His head rested on the ledge of the tub as dizziness swept in and surrounded him.

Gibbs replaced the cold compress on his son's forehead before he met Ducky in the hallway. Waking up to, Tony being violently ill had shaken him. Finding the kid sweaty and pale in the bathroom had only served to ratchet his concern up several notches. Calling Ducky had seemed natural since the stubborn kid hated hospitals.

Ducky checked the boy over only to conclude that the nasty stomach bug going around the office had finally made its way to his young friend. If previous reports were correct, Tony could expect at least twenty-four hours of the sickness. Luckily, he had the entire weekend to recover. It was not yet daylight on Saturday.

"You know the drill. Keep him hydrated, and keep the fever down. If he gets worse he'll have no choice but to go to the hospital."

"Thanks, Duck"

Tony woke just in time to see Ducky retreating. He must really be sick if Ducky had been called. Gibbs usually didn't get excited over much. Then again, where he was concerned, Gibbs did many things he didn't expect of him. When he felt that comforting hand on his head, he leaned into the touch. He had never had such comforts as a child and now it just seemed natural for his Dad to do such things. Tony loved being the center of his Dad's world, too bad he had to be sick.

"You shouldn't be in here. What if you catch the bug? I don't want you to be sick because of me. I should go back to my apartment."

Tony made to leave but Gibbs stopped him. He had known the boy would worry about that, but he didn't care. Tony was sick and needed someone with him. If he caught the bug, then he caught the bug.

"Lie down. You were so dizzy earlier you almost fell coming in here. I never get sick. So stop worrying so much."

Tony opened his mouth to reply only to dash for the bathroom again. The sound of his son dry heaving broke Gibbs heart. He had never seen the kid this ill before and he never wanted to again. He thought about the times when Kelly had been sick. The only thing that had made her feel better was him holding her close, rubbing her back, singing to her. He doubted Tony would appreciate the singing but he could offer physical comfort.

The next time Tony woke his head was on his dad's chest. He didn't remember falling asleep like this, but he found himself rather enjoying the close contact. Curling into his dad Tony yawned and looked up at Gibbs.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"When did this happen?"

"When your fever spiked about an hour ago. You started having nightmares. Feel any better?"

"A little. My stomach isn't in knots now. I just feel weak."

"Then let's hope the worst has passed."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost twenty hours. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You shouldn't have to take care of me. And you shouldn't have to worry."

"That isn't your fault. Besides, I worry when you're not sick, also. Are you hungry?"

Tony heard his stomach rumble and grinned.

"Yes!"

"Good. I'll go fix something."

Tony smelled the soup as soon as he stepped out of the shower. The aroma was tantalizing and made his mouth water. His dad could cook.

Gibbs heard his son coming down the stairs and smiled. Having Tony back on his feet just seemed right. He hated seeing his children sick or injured. It just wasn't right. He wanted to protect them from those things, but knew he couldn't. It was just life.

"That smells really good."

"My parents used to make this when I was sick as a kid. I used to make it for Kelly. I had some in the freezer from the last time Abby caught the flu."

Tony remembered Abby's bout with the horrid flu from the week before. She had camped out on his dad's sofa for four days while he and Gibbs did everything to make her comfortable. It had been exhausting. He realized now that Gibbs must be wiped out. First Abby and now him. The older man didn't look tired though. He looked like Gibbs.

"My parents never had time to make me anything. If I was sick, the servants were instructed to steer clear. My parents didn't want the virus spread around the house."

Gibbs couldn't imagine leaving Kelly alone when she felt bad. His own heart had always ached for her during those times. Knowing that Tony had had no one to comfort him when he experienced the same fate irked him to no end. Some people should never be allowed to have children.

"Well, you're with me now and I always have time for you. Moreover, I don't care if I get sick; I'm not just going to act as if everything is fine when you're suffering. Parenthood doesn't work like that, buddy. You're stuck with me until you feel at least 100%."

Tony smiled as his head found his dad's shoulder. The strong arms around him told him that when he woke again he would not be alone in his misery.


End file.
